Sailor Mars
by Hidaka Akiko
Summary: Oo;; another strange story... it was supposed to be based around Sailor Mars... heh... oh well! r/r
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 ~Sailor Mars~   
Introducing  
"Where in the world is that ditz Serena?" asked Raye. "She probly hasn't got out of bed yet. It is Saturday you know and she doesn't have school for a month." replied Susan. "Ture. I still think that she should still get up." said Raye. "That is right," said Amy. " As soon as she gets here we will have to introduse our selves." "Sorry I am late. Where is Luna, Mina, Lita, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Darien, Artemis, Chibi Chibi, Cosmos, Marie, Astros, Rini, Auora, Rose Mary ,Diana, Sariha, and Solar Sun Spot?" asked Serena. "Hey, I am here. Serena you need glasses. I am in the temple where it is shady." said Haruka. "Oh. Sorry I didn't see you in there." said Serena. "Here we are. Luna, Atremis, and Diana." said Diana. "I am here." said Mina. "So am I!" said Lita. "I am here also with Michiru." said Rini. "Sariah and Solor Sun Spot are here. From the sun just for you. In the name of the Sun hello!" said Sari. "Hey Raye. Do you have a fire? I need to borow it for a second." asked Serena. "Yea in that one room." replied Raye. Serena walked into the room where the fire was. She started chanting words. "Sailor Fire Storm, come here now. Astros come with her. It is urgent. A Sailor Scout Meeting!" said Serena. She walked out and said that Marie and Astros would be just about now. She was right. "I am going to Darien's house to see if he is still there." said Serena. The scouts nodded there heads. "Mommy! It is me Aruroa and Rose Mary."said Auora. They ran up to eachother. That is Serena and Auora. "Stay here I am going to find Darien. Ok?" asked Serena. Auora nodded her head yes. **Where is that guy? I always have to get so he can come to the Scout Meatings! If I have to get him again he I am going to yell at him.** Serena was looking at the ground when she fell. "Meatball Head! Where are you going?" asked Darien. "I am looking for you Darien! There is a scout meeting today! Why weren't you there? I always have to come and look for you! Why? Huh? Why!" said Serena. "I like it when you have to find me. It is funny to see you mad." said Darien. "Don't make have to hurt you." said Serena jockingly. They got back to Raye's Temple just before they sent out a search party. "What took so long? Huh Mommy?"asked Rini. "It is ok sweety." said Serena. "Darien is being a brat that is all." "Lets start the meeting!" screamed Raye. "Now that we are all here we should intorduse our selves." said Susan. "I will start. I am Susan. The voise of Luna-P. Last but not least. Sailor Pluto." "I am Amy. Sailor Mercury." said Amy "I am Aruroa. Sailor Earth."said Aruroa. "I am Minako. Mina. Sailor V. Sailor Venus." said Mina. "I am Makato. Lita. Sailor Jupiter." said Lita. "I am Rini. Small Lady. Sailor Chibi Moon." said Rini. "I am Haruka. Sailor Uranus." said Haruka. "I am Michiru. Sailor Neptune." said Michiru. "I am Darien. Tuxedo Mask." sadi Darien. "I am Sariha. Sari. Sailor Sun." "I am Marie. Sailor Fire Storm." said Marie. "I am Luna." "I am Artemis." "I am Diana." "I am Astros." "I am Solor Sun Spot." "I am Rose Mary." "I am Serena. Sailor Moon!" said Serena. "I am Hotaru. Sailor Saturn. Oh yea, Mistress 9."says Hotaru. "I'm Chibi Chibi!" "And I am Cosmos." 


	2. Sailor Mars-Ch. 2

Chatpter 2Sailor Mars  
The Meeting  
"About time you guys are done introdusing your selves." said Luna. "Now the meeting." she finished. "You all get a big part in what we have to do now. Scouts you are all going to the Future. I didn't want this to scare you but...Serena, You know how you are dying here?" askes Artemis. "Yea. Why?" she replies. "Well, it is terrible. If you don't get better here or in the future everyone will die soon because you aren't alive in the future." Artemis said. "No! I can't go on like this. I am sick of having to suffer with this illness! Luna, Rini, Auora, Darien, and Scouts. I didn't want this to happen. I also didn't want you guys to know but it is true. I am dieing. Pleases don't be scared, I have aleays been like this ever since I can remeber." says Serena. Serena starts to cry. Darien moves closer to here and trys to comfert her. Serena stops crying and looks at the scouts and says "Pleases don't come to the future with me. I need to save myself in the future." says Serena who now has red eyes. "Thanks you guys for everything. But, I have to go alone." says Serena smiling att them. "We won't let you go Serena. At least take someone with you or a few people." says a mad Darien fo Serena not wanting any one to go with her. "Ok. Rini, Auora, Darien, Amy, Minako, will you guys come with me then?" asks Serena. "Sure thing Serena." says a Darien who starts so hug her in comfort before she crys again. "Serena you must leave tonight! Or all will be lost forever. Scouts I need to talk to after the meeting. Serena I need to talk alone with them." says Luna. "Serena? Can we go?" asks kittens Roes Mary and Diana. "Diana you can along with... along with Sailor Cat." says Serena. "Ok. Babye you guys." says Serena. After Serena left Luna told them to follow her. "Luna what do you need? We all need to go with Serena. Or we cn't defeat a yoma." Raye states. "You are right Raye. Scouts.Transform. Raye you must go with them. I will train all of you really hard before they leave. Transform now!" commands Luna. They all transform. Form there they went to this dark area. "Luna where are we?" asks Chibi Chibi.**Hi! I can talk now! I am 5 years old!** "Chibi Chibi. It is ok. We are in a new trainig area." says Artemis. "Oh. Ok." replies Sailor Chibi Chibi. "Scouts, I have made this program to help all of you train. You have to use your attacks aginst the image of a Youma, then it will attack you back if it does not get finished off. I got a good fealing it will work." says Luna. "I will go first. I must become really strong." said Sailor Mars. "What do you mean by that? Sailor Mars, Serena needs to be stronger." said Chibi Moon. "Yea, but is she here? No!" says Mars. They train along time then they leave. 


	3. Sailor Mars-Ch. 3

Good Luck is Predicted  
"Sailor Mars, you did good today on fighting the enemy." says Luna, then turns to the scouts. "Sailor Scouts, I must warn you, this trip is very deadly. Are you all ready?" askes Luna. "Yes. Yes we are." they all Say. Luna nods at Chibi Chibi. Chibi Chibi runs to Serena's house to see if she is there. "Ding Dong!" says the Door bell. "Coming! Oh! Chibi Chibi! Come in side!" says Mrs.Tuskino. "Chibi Chibi Chibi Chibi?" asks Chibi Chibi. "Huh?" replies Mrs.Tuskino. "Mom, she is asking if Serena is home. Right Chibi Chibi?" askes Sammy. "Chibi Chibi!" says Chibi Chibi. "She is in her room. Chibi Chibi, you need to speak in english to our mom." says Sammy. "K." says Chibi Chibi. She runs up the stairs, down the hall and right into a wall. "Chibi Chibi!" cryies Chibi Chibi. "Chibi Chibi! What happend?" asks Mr.Tuskino. Chibi Chibi points to the wall. "You ran into the wall?" asks Mr.Tuskino. She nods her head. "Dad, what is going on out there?" asks Serena. "Serena Chibi!" yelles Chibi Chibi. "Oh, I almost forgot Chibi Chibi. Thanks for comming to get me." says Serena. She runs out of the room, picks up Chibi Chibi and puts her on her back, and runs to Cherry Hill Temple. "I will be right back. I have to get my transformation brooch." says Serena trying to chatch her breath. "Make it fast." says Artemis. In less than 3 minutes Serena is back. "Sailor Scouts! Transform! Now!" commadns Luna. "Mars Crystal Eternal Make-Up!" "I am Eternal Sailor Mars!" Shouts Mars. "Mercury Star Crystal Power Make-Up!" "I am Eternal Sailor Mercury!" shouts Mercury. "Jupiter Crystal Star Power!" "I am Eternal Sailor Jupiter!" shouts Jupiter. "Venus Star Power Crystal Make-Up!" "I am Eternal Sailor Venus!" yelles Venus. "Saturn Planet Crystal Make-Up!" "I am Super Sailor Saturn!" Says Satun. The rest Transform. "Moon Eternal Crystal Make Up!" "I am Eternal Sailor Moon!"shoutes Sailor Moon. "I say if we leave now there will be good luck. So lets book it. As Venus would say." said Mars. They all agree. "Now Scouts, you must put all of the power of your planet into your heart and belive in it. When I make the warp cloud you must get in it and say the planet you are from then power. So, I will use Chibi-Moon as an example. She would have to say 'Moon-Earth Power!'. Does everyone understan?" asks Luna. They all look at each other and finally Cosmos says something. "Sure. We understand. Right?" she says. They all nod their heads. "Good. Now Mars, I am going to leave you in charge of this. Luna and I thought about it lately and finally decided that you should get it." says Artemis. "What is it?" asks Mars. Artemis comes over to her and drops something at her feet. When Sailor Mars picks it up she notices that is it is wrapped up in a cloth. "Open it up." says Diana. "OK, you silly kitten." says Mars. When she undos the bow and unrapes it there is a stick and something eles. "What is it? I have never seen anything like it." says Sailor Mars who is still puzzeling over the two things. "Let me see Mars. I might be able to scan it." says Mercury. Sailor Mars hands it to her. "I hope my visor will tell me what it is." says Mercury. **Scanner. I need my power of Mercury to be strong. I call upon you visor to help me.** thinks Mercury. "Nothing. I can't find out what it is." says Mercury. "Maybe Pluto can tell us." says Sailor Neptune. "Sorry, Neptune. Only Artemis and I know what it is." says Luna. She turns to Mars. "Sailor Mars, pick up the stick." comands Luna. Sailor Mars picks it up. "That is a powerful stick. Back on the Moon Kingdom each Sailor Scout had one. We are still finding them. When Queen Serenity finds one she sends it to us." says Luna. "After we did alot of research on it we found out that it is yours. From the planet Mars." says Artemis. "What can it do?" asks Mars. "Well, the truth is, Queen Serenity said that there is a homing device on them. So that way if she ever had to find you guys or the sticks she could." says Luna. "Not only that, she said she has found out where the others are and is trying to get them still. The bad part is she can't find Sailor Moon's, Sailor Mercury's, Sailor Neptune's, or Sailor Pluto's." says Artemis. "Hey! I have a stick like that! I carry it with me all the time." says Mercury. She pulls it out of her belt. (The scouts have belts now. They carry stuff like that in them.) All the sudden Sailor Moon screamed. "What is it Serena?" shoutes Sailor Venus. "I have seen them before. They once tried to kill all of our home planets. But my mom used the Silver Imperal Crystal on them." says Sailor Moon. All of the sudden Sailor Moon, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto remembered something. They reached into their belts and pulled their sticks out. "Good. I have had some others. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Satun, Sailor Chibi-Moon, Chibi Chibi, and Cosmos. Here are your sticks and Neckaless. There power is very strong. If ever in danger you must shout out your transformation. Now you must leave!" They all got into the warp cloud and do the warp saying. "Artemis, I hope they are safe." says Luna after they left. "Luna, don't worry. They are very strong. I just hope they remeber everything we taught them." replies Artemis.  
  
Authors note:  
I'm not going to finish this because I forgot how it went! :D 


End file.
